This invention relates to a device for wetting threads, films or thread bundles which are transported from top to bottom, with liquids, whereby the device consists of a system releasing the liquid, conduits and a storage container as well as suitable transporting means for the liquid, and the use of this device, particularly for applying a preparation of liquid to a thread bundle which has been obtained from a spinning solution according to the dry spinning process.
Various preparation systems have become known in the production of man-made fibres. Thus, for example, the preparation is applied to the fibres by rollers or by metering pumps. A good thread composition and the expanding and loop formation of the cable should be achieved hereby, for example during the plaiting process in spinning cans is prevented. JP No. 74/1006 for example, describes a system of rollers for oiling yarns. Preparation thread guids for applying a preparation liquid on multifilament threads is described by German Utility Model No. 76,5571, whereby the guideway of the threads in the region of the opening to the liquid conduit has a recess. German Utility Model No. 74/42133 describes a further variant, whereby the guideway is bent in a convex manner and the supply nozzle for the preparation liquid opens above the contact zone of the yarn. DE-OS No. 26 09 885 describes a coating head with a gap for releasing the preparation agent and DE-OS No. 20 45 142 proposes a device for treating threads with liquid, whereby the quantity of liquid to be used can be adjusted precisely and constantly by means of a hydrostatic pressure control. DE-OS No. 25 30 618 finally presents a device for the rapid spinning of threads from melts, whereby the threads are wound into a spool package by means of a drive roller, a transverse guide moving along the longitudinal axis of the spool and a support guide through which the threads reach the transverse guide. Wetting between the transverse guide and the support guide can hereby optionally take place.
The above named preparation systems have unsatisfactory results when thread bundles which have been obtained from a spinning solution according to the dry spinning process are to be prepared and then directly supplied for drawing. A process for the continuous production of crimped threads and fibres from acrylonitrile polymers according to the dry spinning method is described in DE-OS No. 32 25 266. The object of the present invention was to provide an improved preparation system for this process. It was thereby important to carry out application of the preparation liquid with low water content in the course of the production process before drawing, such that the spinning cable can be directly supplied to the stretching means without a notable heat loss, and that, in spite of a large number of filaments per spinning shaft, an even preparation application is achieved and the preparation device is simple to maintain.